total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn
Dawn, labeled The Moonchild, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass. She was a finalist in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gaffers. She returned as a passenger in Total Drama World Tour Do Over formally as a member of Team Gloom N Doom, then transferred to Team Pickle in Jamaica Me Sweat. She does not return for Total Drama All Stars Do Over. She is confirmed to return to compete in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of The Vegans along with her travel partner, Laurie. Dawnsquares.jpg KillerBass.jpg ScreamingGaffers.jpg TeamGloomNDoom.jpg TeamPickle.jpg Biography Dawn has lived a peaceful life in the forest among her best friends, The animals. Since birth, yes that far back, Dawn has always been a bit distant from people. Her passion for the forest goes far beyond your average tree planting, fundraising, animal shelter protecting hippie. Thanks to her environmentally active (and possibly wizards) parents, Dawn has picked up on a few "not-so-natural" tricks, causing others around her to judge her a littlew too fast. Dawn secludes herself in her treehouse, where she meditates, appreciates Mother Earth, and listens to the voices of the forest on a daily basis. She also gets the best forest gossip from the squirrels. All in all, she's very attached to nature and adores her forest friends. Dawn has been able to see auras since she was a baby. Nobody wants to see their friends hurt, and Dawn takes this up to eleven. She went totally berserk at her school's field trip to the chicken nugget factory. Progress for the factory was postponed for weeks. Dawn will not, will not EVER stand for such monstrosities. Despite being a strange mystic child, Dawn has a good sense of humor. She just has a weird way of showing it. Dawn wishes to play Total Drama in hopes of making enough money to save the rainforests and hopefully start a new age of nature and peace. Dawn can see through her competition, lets hope she succeeds. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Dawn demonstrated her palm reading powers the moment she arrived. She instantly created a circle of campers who wanted their palm's read, Gwen mistook this for a hippie circle. Dawn also becomes best friends with Zoey after she noticed how lonely her aura was. Dawn was placed on the Killer Bass and noticed Sam's mental spiral downward after he lost his game and requested that Zoey comforts him. She also helps Zoey to make friends by setting her up with Sam, Gwen, Abigail, and especially Mike. Dawn tries her best to help Mike and Zoey get together, because she knows about their past. Dawn reassures Mike that she can be trusted in The Sucky Outdoors. She gets preoccupied with Scott in Phobia Factor when she uncovers his scheme to eliminate his own team. She rats him out and saves the team, yet shows a slight attraction to his devious personality and how he gained it. Over time, she becomes close with B, intrigued by his soft spoken nature. Eventually, she finds that she's been getting on his nerves, due to him not wanting to be read. It's too late for her when B requests that his team eliminate her. Because B never speaks, his team heeded his rare words and eliminated Dawn. She roots for Zoey in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Dawn teams up with Mike and Zoey. She asks if Scott can join them, to which Zoey and Mike say yes. Scott later abandons them. Dawn leads her team on a moose ride and straight into a final crash which validates them for Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Dawn is placed on the Screaming Gaffers. She immediately encourages Mike to be open about his disorder, and that hiding it won't help. Her prolonged friendship with Zoey continues, and her half attraction, half conflict with Scott goes on. She wants to be a team leader in Beach Blanket Bogus after the team's previous leader, Gwen is gone. B, Justin, and Lindsay, also want the role. They fight over it, but in the end, B wins. Dawn steers clear of B, not wanting to upset him again. She notices Scott is planning on using the same tactic again, and saves his life in Haters Of The Lost Ark with Cameron. They make a deal that she won't rat him out if he stops sabotaging. He agrees. Later, Shin, the new team leader announces that Scott will go home if they lose again after their losing streak. Dawn pleads Scott innocent, but he is promptly eliminated regardless. Dawn begins noticing Shin, Vanessa, and Mike's auras changing around the merge. She suspects Vanessa isn't feeling well since Vanessa starts acting more cruel from Dial M For Merger and onward. Dawn defends Mike when he reveals his MPD in Dial M For Merger and manages to keep Zoey and Mike's relationship intact. Dawn makes it to the final five and learns how to be assertive from Eva and even teaches Eva how to be gentle and kind. Dawn weeds Justin out after he reveals that he's gonna use Eva for an alliance rather than romance in Love At First Fight. Dawn is also the one to find out first that Heather has kidnapped Vanessa and replaced her on the show. From them on, Dawn and Heather become major enemies. At the finals, Dawn and Harold, who argue a lot over science and nature, work together to defeat Heather. In The Aftermath V: Who Wants To Pick A Millionaire?, Dawn is selected as the ultimate winner of Total Drama Action Do Over and wins one million dollars which all goes to nature preserves, national parks, and medicinal development. In the TDADO special, Dawn has a blog war with Scott. She later stays on the bus crash after the failed infiltration and is rescued by Mel, whom Dawn immeditaley suspects of being not so nice. She's drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Dawn was placed on Team Gloom N Doom where she immediately warned Heather that she wards many enemies. Heather doesn't listen and gets voted off in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better because of how sinister she was. Dawn grew close with Scott over the course of her time on Total Drama World Tour Do Over. In Can't Help Falling In Louvre, Dawn gives advice to Geoff on how to court Gwen, fully supporting their relationship. Dawn is ditched in Loch Ness by Noah and Abigail in Loch Where You're Going. In Jamaica Me Sweat, Dawn is swapped to Team Pickle. Dawn and Scott tend each other's wounds after the two got bitten by angry activists in This Is Chris-O-Ween. Dawn starts gaining more intense feelings for Scott as of that point on. In The Ex-Files, the two spend more time together when Scott forms an alliance with all of Team Pickle, Dawn included. In Russian Away, Dawn had to impersonate Scott, which only drove their attraction further. They were paired up as a married couple in Niagara Brawls where they officially became a couple, though Scott refused to give her immunity an episode later after he'd won in Chinese Fake-Out in hopes of not revealing the alliance. His mistake cost Dawn the game as she was eliminated there and then. Her elimination caused the alliance to shatter. She roots for Scott in the finale and even aids him as a helping hand. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Dawn appears with Scott and Dj as obstacles in the final challenge of The Final Wreckening. Dawn had to prevent Jo and Bridgette from reaching the elevator to the third floor. Dawn goaded the two, using Harold and Shin to embarrass them, hastily apologizing for her harsh realities when the challenge ended. She flew off with Scott and DJ when the winner was announced. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Dawn has yet to outrank Courtney. *Dawn has, at some point in the series, outranked everyone from the second generation of canon contestants. *Of the first generation of original characters, Dawn has yet to outrank Nathaniel and Mel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants Dawn has competed against, she has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney and Sammy. *Of the second generation of original characters that Dawn has competed against, she has yet to outrank Adam, Cheyenne, Giselle and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Dawn has yet to outrank Tammy, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Gallery Dawnwave001.png 400px-Tdri_dawn_in_vector_by_100latino-d5k9i1j.png Tdri_dawn_174x252.png Dawnshocked.png Trivia *Dawn has participated in a total of seven songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die, Blame Game, Get Me Out, Man Man Chi, and Versus. *She is one of sixteen contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Mel, Beth, Jasmine, Nicole, Constance, Rodney, Tanner, and Colton. **She switched from Team Gloom N Doom to Team Pickle in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. *Dawn is one of fourteen contestants in Total Drama World Tour Do Over to have been eliminated in an episode she had also sang in. **The others were Lightning, Trent, Nathaniel, Sadie, Noah, Cody, Shin, Leshawna, Geoff, Alejandro and Mel ***Scott and Courtney also count depending on the endings. *Dawn is one of three contestants to have made an appearance in every single season. **The others being Scott and Courtney. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Screaming Gaffers Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Gloom N Doom Category:Team Pickle Category:Finalists Category:TDRRDO Contestants Category:Light Blonde Hair Category:Grayish blue Eyes